


Morning Tranquillity

by Isabelle_Sheppard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Sheppard/pseuds/Isabelle_Sheppard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken sex turns into snuggles which turns into hungover sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tranquillity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick 700 word dabble about relaxation and sex.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading guys :)

The room felt like spring, the sunlight was streaming through the pulled curtains allowing the room to be filled into a dull golden. It was quiet yet loud at the same time; no one in her house was up but everyone outside was as she could hear cars, bikes and far away laughter. It was a serene feeling.  
Lexa was naked, curled up to her side in a tranquil sleep, she dare wake her. Strands of her hair were thrown over face and her arm was lazily thrown over Clarke. She let this feeling consume her. Smiling and closing her eyes she leant into Lexa’s sleeping body trying to hold onto the passing moments of calm.  
It had been a night of drunken fucking. That was the blunt word to describe it. It was rough and clumsy but they shared giggles as well as pleasure. What Clarke was feeling was the calm after the storm, she loved it.

Lexa stirred beside her and her eyes fluttered open.  
“Morning” Clarke whispered and kissed her forehead.  
“Why are you awake?, it’s so early” Lexa grumbled, her voice tickled on her stomach.  
“It’s only 9:00” she replied.  
“Ugh I need to pee” lexa slid off the bed and off her and trudged her way to the bathroom, kicking their clothes on the floor as she walked.  
Clarke picked up her phone off the bedside table, moving corona bottles out of the way. Her phone read 9.03am and she had 18 texts from Octavia. They mostly all read “for the love of all things holy shUT UP”, they must have been really loud last night. She texted back sorry even though she was only in the room upstairs, she would make coffee to make up for it. 

“Why do you never have listerine?” Lexa called from the bathroom.  
“Why do you never remember its under the sink?” she called back. Lexa walked back to the bed and proceeded to lie beside her putting her arm over her waist.  
“I’m too hungover for this shit” her eyes were half closed and there were circles underneath her eyes.  
“I’d ask if you want to have sex but you seem too hungover for that shit” Clarke smiling jokingly looked down at Lexa as she sighed in response.  
“…I guess it could wake me up” Clarke smiled and leant into Lexa kissing her softly. She put her leg over her so she was straddling the girl and allowed the kisses to get increasingly more intense. Lexa’s hands were tangled in her hair as Clarke moved from her lips down to her collarbone and to her neck’; her hands roaming her breasts and her waist. Clarke softly sucked at the skin there as Lexa’s breath got heavier. 

“Go down on me yeah?” Lexa didn’t have to ask as Clarke moved her way down her body placing tender kisses as she moved down to between her legs. She kissed and sucked her folds as she heard Lexa moan in delight of her actions; Clarke put one finger in her mouth before putting it inside the girl. Clarke gently massaged the spot in her that made her back arch of the bed and her hand get tighter on the grip on her hair pulling her further into her. Clarke opened her mouth to let her tongue find Lexa’s clit, when it did she went wild. Her grip on her hair spread to almost nail marks in her scalp, Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s thighs tightened as her rhythm inside of her picked up, she was close to cumming.  
she put another finger in her and proceeded to suck at her clit. In moments lexa’s moans turned into a silent cry as her body shuddered and her back almost made a perfect U off the bed. Clarke smiled and removed her fingers and her tongue, she went back to straddling her, kissing her firmly on the lips as Lexa tried to regain her breath and slow her racing heartbeat.

“Good wakeup yeah?” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips as she smiled and nodded in response.  
“The best wake up” Lexa’s had wondered from Clarke’s back to between her thighs “Time for yours now”.


End file.
